<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Evil 4 X TWDG Game mashup by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388075">Resident Evil 4 X TWDG Game mashup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer'>Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resident Evil 4 X TWDG Game mashup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dixie was walking, "god.... why am I even wearing this backpack? it's the heaviest thing I've had!" Dixie said to herself. Ashley ran next to a motor inn and stopped, "Huh? Hello!" Dixie screamed to her, Ashley looked at Dixie, "Oh! Hi!" Ashley said. "W-What's your name?" Dixie says, "I'm Ashley Graham, the president's daughter!" Ashley responded. "O-Okay! Well wanna check this place out with me?" Dixie asks Ashley. "Sure!" Ashley answered Dixie, "So, You've been surviving out here with those ballistics?" Dixie asks, "umm, yea I have" Ashley responded not realizing what Dixie had said. "W-Wait... there are people in there, I can hear them! Let's knock..." Dixie explained, "Alright!" Ashley said agreeing. "knock on it Ashley!" Dixie said, "Ok...." Ashley said hesitantly but knocked anyways. "Get back from there!" Carley yelled at the two girls with her gun aimed at them, Ashley took a step back. "Oh god! Don't hurt us!" Dixie said, "We just need shelter!" Dixie explained, Ashley nodded her head, agreeing with Dixie. Lilly came over and looked at them, Lilly got them inside and they talked. A girl not looking to younger than 13 walked to Ashley and Dixie. "Hi there I'm Bailey" Bailey said cheerfully, "H-Hey there!" Dixie said, "Hi" Ashley said waving to Bailey. Bailey walked back towards another girl who looked a bit younger but they couldn't tell. "Who was that girl?" Dixie asks Ashley, "Oh Bailey, she's my sister" Lilly responded to Dixie's question. Dixie looked surprised but looked at Bailey's face and Lilly's "Makes sense." Dixie says, "Yea" Ashley agreed. Dixie heard talking from the gate, "Shoot... There are people in front of the gate!!!" Dixie yelled in a whisper,

few hours later

The dinner bell rings, "Finally! I'm so hungry!" Dixie says, "Same here" Ashley says. Ashley noticed bailey wearing ears and a tail, "uhm Dixie, what is she wearing" Ashley asked pointing to bailey. "Uh... I don't know?" Dixie says, "Well it looks cute, anyway lets eat!" Ashley says excited. "Oh okay!" Dixie says, Dixie sits down. Ashley sat down next to Dixie, 

A few mins later

"Lee... What is this abou-" Dixie realizes what lee means, "oh god! OH GOD!!!" Dixie yells, "What is it?" Ashley asks Dixie. "Don't eat the food!" Dixie says, "M-Mark... He is telling us the food...." Dixie says, "oh...OH-H GOD" Ashley yells, Dixie almost throws up. "Oh my-" Ashley looks at Dixie worried. "I-I ate it..... I F-ING ATE IT!!!!" Dixie says, They hit Dixie in the face and she goes Unconscious, Dixie was waking up "Nghhhhh....." Dixie groans in pain, Larry banged on the door yelling for the people to let them out, while Ashley was helping Lilly. Bailey was talking to clementine, Kenny was pacing around the room while Lee looked like he was trying to find a way out. Dixie looked at Lilly and Ashley and just did a annoyed face, "So yea.... this is happening!" Dixie says, "So Ashley, what is going on?" Dixie asks Ashley. "Oh yea, well. Basically you get knocked out and" Ashley went on to explain what happened and what is going on to Dixie. "Well then, Why is Lilly throwing up?" Dixie asks, "She's throwing up the meat...." Ashley trailed off. Dixie made a face at Ashley's response "well Okay. She is a wuss..." Dixie responded, "Hey! Don't be mean to my sister!" Bailey shouts from the other side of the room, Dixie turns to Lilly and turns back to Bailey, "Sorry, Bailey." Dixie says. Bailey sighs, "It's fine just- don't do it again". Bailey just glare's at her while Ashley just stands there not knowing what the frick is going on. "Also Bailey. If you care about your Sister, Then you'd be helping her right now." Dixie explained, "I DO CARE, I just don't like barf" Bailey shouts mumbling the last part embarrassed. "So- S-Shut Up" Bailey says, "I'm sorry, Bailey! I do too..." Dixie explains, "Its just caring to help somebody you love when they are sick..." Dixie says, "I-I-" Bailey stutters "I know alright-t" Bailey said, Lilly stops vomiting and goes over to her dad. Bailey follows Lilly, Dixie looks at Lilly, She grins weirdly. Dixie started putting her hand in a crate to find something, Ashley just looked at her weirdly. Dixie found a flashlight and glared it into everyone's eyeballs, Ashley covered her eyes while Bailey- and basically everyone -did the same. Dixie coughed and started laughing, Dixie tried to keep herself standing but she fell until Ashley ran over to catch her and did. Dixie kept coughing and laughing, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Dixie wailed, "Uhm is she...." Bailey trailed off. "I think so" Lilly says to Bailey. Ashley just looks at Dixie confused. Dixie then just threw up on the ground. "hehe! I-------" Dixie said getting Dizzy, Dixie stared at Lilly and slapped her head "I like ya cut g!" Dixie said, Lilly just stared at Dixie wide-eyed. Dixie barfed again "heh! I'm doing what you did. How does it feel to do that around other people?!" Dixie said yelling at Lilly, "uhhhhhhh" Lilly just stared at Dixie speechless. "I ASKED YOU SOMETHING LILLY!!" Dixie screams, "I umm- not good?" Lilly said trying to keep Dixie calm but then Dixie started panting in fear and fainted on the ground. "Knew it" Bailey says, Dixie hit her head so hard on the ground it started bleeding. "OMG" Ashley shouted. Dixie was lying there blood coming out of her head, "What do we do?!" Ashley shouted</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>